Wireless electronic devices are becoming more and more common. However, energy supply, which is usually ensured by a battery or accumulator, is problematic in devices of this type. These batteries are often large and heavy and must be replaced or recharged.
In applications having low power consumption, other smaller and longer-lasting energy sources may be considered, such as so-called “power harvesting” systems. In these sources, ambient energy, for example in the form of vibrations, is converted to electrical energy using mechanical-electrical conversion. A converter of this type is described, for example, in DE 10 2007 006 994. In particular, the converter described in DE 10 2007 006 994 is designed as a bending transducer. The bending transducer includes a piezoelectric element which is situated in the center of a section of an elastic support structure in the form of a bending bar. Electrodes located on the top and bottom of the piezoelectric element may be used to tap the voltage which is built up by deformation of the piezoelectric element due to vibration of the support structure. A bending transducer of this type may be used, for example, to supply power in a wireless sensor module, for example a sensor module for measuring an internal tire pressure.
Energy conversion systems of this type are complex macromechanical modules whose dimensions are in the millimeter to centimeter range and whose assembly is extremely complex and time-consuming. In particular, nearly all individual parts from which the energy conversion system is assembled must be positioned in relation to each other to form an extremely precise fit with narrow tolerances. As a rule, this results in high packaging costs. To avoid cost disadvantages even in applications where a battery might also be used as an alternative, an economical packaging technique is essential in manufacturing an energy conversion system of this type.